All Ranks Reversed Re-rewritten
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Even more improvements! Kate, a playful omega, and Humphrey, a responsible alpha, a sent to a completely different country to their home, and they must work together to get home. Their adventure is filled with difficulties, but they'll realise, despite being completely different, they were meant to be together.
1. The Meeting

**SORRY I NEVER FINISHED THE SECOND ONE, BUT HERE IS THE EVEN BETTER VERSION.**

**I THINK WE'RE ALL REALISED BOTH VERSIONS WERE ALMOST THE SCRIPT ITSELF.**

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE A VERY SIMILAR PLOT AND SIMILAR PLOT POINTS, BUT THEY WILL BE 'REMIXED', YOU COULD SAY.**

**THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, THOUGH, WILL REMAIN FROM THE SECOND STORY:**

**KLAWS, CONNIE, TOM, LUCY, EMILY, LUNA, VIOLET, SAM AND EVERY OTHER CHARACTER I MADE UP, INCLUDING THE OLD ONES; SO BASICALLY EVERYONE.**

**THE LOG SLIDING WILL STILL EXIST, BUT I WILL MODIFY IT CONSIDERABLY.**

**HUMPHREY WILL KEEP HIS CLAUSTROPHOBIA, BECAUSE I JUST THINK IT'S A GOOD SMALL DETAIL.**

**SHOULD I MENTION THAT EVERY CHAPTER WAS PLANNED OUT, WITH THE EVENTS LISTED? THIS WILL MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER FOR ME, SO YOU'LL GET A BETTER STORY.**

**WE'RE STARTING WHEN KATE AND HUMPHREY FIRST MET. IN THIS CHAPTER, ANYONE ROUGHLY KATE'S AGE IS THE SIZE OF THE PUPS IN THE SECOND MOVIE.**

**THAT COULD MEAN THAT HUMPHREY LOOKS LIKE STINKY, AND KATE LOOKS LIKE CLAUDETTE. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE KATE AS AN OMEGA, BECAUSE SHE GETS THE MAJORITY OF THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter One: The Meeting

In the gap underneath a bunch of tree roots, lived a small family of omegas.

Eve, the honey coloured mother, was gently licking her daughter's same coloured fur.

'Mum, I'm clean now. I want to explore the world!' Kate whined.

Eve chuckled.

'Do you want to take your brother with you?'

Kate stood up, and shook herself through, until her fur stood up. Tom, a grey wolf pup slightly older than Kate, raised his head from his father's fur.

'No mum. Kate deserves to see her whole home for the first time without me.'

Kate howled happily for a second, and ran outside. Winston, her grey father, laughed at her enthusiasm.

'She'll grow up to be a fine and very clever omega.'

Tom watched as his sister disappeared into the forest.

'I can remember the time I explored the park for the first time after opening my eyes.'

Eve looked at him with a slightly firm expression that was mostly happiness.

'Yes, and I remember a certain omega accidentally screwed the hunt up for the alphas.'

Tom wrapped his tail around himself, smiling, remembering that funny and embarrassing day he scared the caribou away.

* * *

Kate had only ran a few feet, and she was already finding new things out.

She was used to feeling dirt beneath her paws, but the grass was soft, and it tickled her stomach as she ran through it.

'This is amazing! Why didn't I open my eyes earlier?'

She looked everywhere around her, at the big tall stick things, the big blue thing above and the white, fluffy things, but didn't watch where she was going.

She ran into something hard, and fell onto her stomach. She stood up, and shook her body through. She saw was she ran into: a big, grey, rough object in the dirt with some green stuff on it.

'What did you do that for?'

It didn't respond. All it did was sit there, looking at her.

'Oh? Not talking to me? Are you shy?'

It kept doing absolutely nothing, not even breathing.

'What are you, anyway?'

Kate suddenly heard an unfamiliar sound, like the sound of wind, but different. She heard it from above. She looked up, and saw a small, blue creature flying above her.

'That's a rock. It isn't alive, like the dirt beneath your paws.' It said.

Kate saw that its tiny back legs didn't move, but its wide front legs were moving up and down. She stood up on her hind legs and moved her front legs like the blue creature was doing, and soon put her legs down.

'What are you doing?'

The blue creature tilted its head, and Kate did the same thing.

'Oh, I know. You've never seen something like me before, right?'

Kate shook her head. She saw her parents do it to say 'No' in a strange way.

'Well, I'm a bird. I'm an animal who flies, as in, not having to walk.'

Kate's tail wagged viciously. She loved learning new things.

'I think you could use with some friends. Follow me, from the ground.'

The 'bird' flew off, and Kate followed it, wondering if she could ever fly.

'Where are you taking me?'

The bird stopped, and she did the same thing. It turned its head to her.

'To some friends, of course. I can't tell you everything about the world, you know.'

The bird starting flying again, so she followed. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was about to find out.

* * *

A grey, female alpha was in the valley, with a male caribou right in her sight. She crawled around the ground, feeling the dirt moving under her stomach.

'This is for my son.'

The caribou stopped grazing, and lifted his head and ears up. She pounced. The caribou tried to run, but she had already taken her teeth, and went for the throat.

The caribou struggled, but he knew this was Connie, and he knew he had no chance, and soon gave in as he felt his life slipping away.

There was another grey wolf watching her attack from the rocky den, but he was just a young pup, only a week older than Kate.

When the caribou she was fighting stopped moving, he jumped up in joy, and ran down the ramp that led from the den to the hunting ground.

'Mum! Mum!'

Connie turned her head to him, and smiled when she saw her son running towards her.

'My sweet, little Humphrey always gets first bite!'

Upon hearing those words, Humphrey changed focus from his mother to the caribou body.

When he reached the body, he sat down, wagging his tail, waiting for his mother to give him the food.

Connie ripped a piece of meat out from the caribou's side, and placed in down in front of Humphrey. He ate the sweet, red meat until he was full.

'See you later, my son.'

'Bye mum!'

Connie grabbed the caribou's neck, and dragged it to her den.

Humphrey looked around the valley, and saw, in the distance, his best friend: a female, silvery alpha the same age as him.

'Glita!'

The alpha in the distance looked at him, and instantly recognised the face.

'Humphrey!'

They ran towards each other, and embraced. They soon stepped away from each other for air.

'Glita, what are you doing here, in the hunting grounds? Only my mother was hunting.'

'That's why I'm here. I knew you would be here too.'

Humphrey stared at her fur. She was named Glita for a reason: in the sunlight, her fur almost looked like it was covered in glitter. She looked beautiful like that.

'Well, come on then. My mother has gotten a wonderful kill.'

* * *

Kate followed the bird, until she reached a small clearing in the forest. In the middle, were three creatures that looked a lot like her, talking to each other.

'Are they… wolves?'

The bird lifted higher into the air, ready to take off.

'Yes, they are. I think that they will also make good friends. Bye for now.'

Kate watched as the bird flew away, still wondering how it could do that.

She walked towards the three wolves, who were still talking to each other. One was grey, another was white, and the last one had the same colour fur as she did.

'Uh… hey guys.'

All three of them stopped talking, and looked at her.

'Who are you?' That was the grey one.

'Why are you here?' That was the white one.

'What are you doing?' That was the sun-coloured one.

Kate stammered. She did not expect all three of them to ask her a different question.

'I'm Kate, and I'm here because I want to make some friends, and I'm doing some thinking about you.'

The three looked at each other, and whispered. Kate couldn't hear what they were saying, but she hoped it was good. These wolves looked like they knew the world.

All three of them stopped talking and turned to her, and she lifted her tail. They spoke in the same order as before.

'Luna!'

'Violet!'

'Sam!'

Kate panted happily. She just learned the names of her first friends.

'My name is Kate.'

There was a few seconds of silence. They looked at her like they wanted her to speak, but she did not recognise the expression.

'Do you like rough games?'

They looked at each other, but only for a few moments. Kate knew their faces: No.

'Sorry, Kate, but no.' Luna started.

'We don't like rough games.' Violet added.

'We do know wolves who do, though.' Sam finished.

These type of talking was really annoying Kate now, but the last sentence made her happy. Friends like her!

'Show me to them, please!'

* * *

Humphrey sat down in front of his, and the caribou body, watching as his best friend ate the wonderful meat.

'It's great to be an alpha, isn't it Glita? You're the leader, you can hunt, you get first dibs on the meat…'

Glita rose her head up from the meat, and swallowed what was in her mouth down.

'And don't forget, Humphrey, you grow up to be faster and stronger than the omegas.'

Humphrey tilted his head slightly. Glita continued to eat her meal.

'Yeah, but taking the test before the school is hard. I'm glad that if you don't want the responsibilities, the test and school don't matter.'

Glita stopped for a second to look at him strangely, and then ate. He did realised that didn't apply to him, since he was an alpha, and because he couldn't be an omega. His parents were the alphas at the top.

She soon finished her meal. He was waiting for this moment.

'So Glita, now that you're done, do you want to play in the valley with me?'

She jumped for joy twice. She had been waiting for this question.

'Yes. Yes! YES! We haven't played there together since yesterday. That's too long!'

Humphrey play-bowed, and Glita copied him. They both growled playfully.

'Wanna race?' He asked.

Glita didn't respond with words. She responded with actions: by running down the ramp that led to the valley.

Humphrey turned around, and decided it was fair for Glita to have the head start.

'Oh yeah!'

He dashed down the ramp, using the swift feet he got from his mother and the strong legs he got from his father to reach Glita, and past her.

She watched, dumbfounded, as he shot right past her.

'Wow Humphrey. How do you run so fast?'

He didn't answer. The wind going past his face made it impossible for him to hear her talk, and she didn't care.

She hoped her care-free friend would never change his ways. Yet, she knew he would. He was an alpha, after all, and the upcoming alpha male at that.

* * *

Kate followed her new friends, hoping she would find new ones. Luna, Violet and Sam always talked in the same order, and Kate knew most wolves didn't do that.

'Those 'stick things' are called trees. They are alive, but not like wolves.'

'The white, fluffy things up there are clouds. The dark ones bring rain.'

'That blue thing above you in the sky. It turns black with white dots at night.'

The way that they talked drove Kate crazy, but she was learning so many knew things. Sometimes, she would ever know what something is, but didn't know what it looked like, until now.

'Come on, Candu! That's not even fair!'

Kate's ears prickled up. That voice did not belong to anyone of the girls she was following. It clearly belonged to a young male wolf.

'Anything is fair in our game, Hutch!'

Another male voice, but very different. These boys sounded much more fun than the girls.

They were no longer talking to her, and were just talking to each other about things she didn't care for, like those blue, round, sour things they called 'berries'.

She heard the voices from somewhere in the forest. She made sure that the girls weren't looking at her, and she ran for it, through the forest, following the voices she heard before.

She came to a small clearing, to see a small, grey, male wolf at the bottom of a tree, with his fore legs on it, looking up, with strange markings on his face. On a tree branch just a little higher than him, was another grey, male wolf, who was just slightly bigger.

The one on the branch saw Kate, and drew his attention to her. His ears lifted up, and the other turned his head towards her in response.

'Well, look Hutch. Looks like we've got ourselves a female omega. You wanna ask…?' The one on the tree started.

'No, Candu! I will ask her something else though.'

The one with the face markings walked towards her, and she felt her ears go flat against her head. She crouched slightly as he got closer.

'Do you like rough games, that might even cause injury?'

Kate's ears stood right up and she lifted herself as high as she could, and smiled, showing all her teeth and the inside of her mouth.

'Yes! I do like rough games!'

The wolf in front of her smiled, and his tail lifted up.

'My name is Hutch, and his name is Candu. We're best friends with each other. What's your name?'

At this point, Candu jumped down from the branch he was on.

'My name is Kate.'

Kate jumped slightly when she saw that Candu was now right next to Hutch.

'Let's play… fight, fight, fight!' He said.

The boys suddenly play-bowed in front of her, and growled playfully. Kate slowly backed away, not looking away from them. She was scared.

'Get her!' Hutch screamed.

Candu pounced at her, and she quickly jumped backwards, her heart beating fast. Candu landed safely on his paws.

Kate saw Hutch ready to attack, and ran in a random direction into the forest, as the boys chased her.

She ran straight forward, jumping over every rock and log in her way, turning slightly to avoid trees.

She looked back, and saw that the boys were not far behind, and she looked forward, and stopped suddenly; there was a hill in her way that looked too steep for her. She breathed heavily as she looked down.

She turned her whole body around, with her heart beating fast, to see the boys slow down right in front of her, and they looked at her. She tilted her head in confusion.

'Why did you stop?'

The boys looked at each other in amazement, and looked back at her.

'We're playing a game. We don't want to hurt you. Just play-fight with us. We promise we won't hurt you.' Hutch explained.

Kate swatted her paw at his face, and landed a harmless hit. He quickly lunged at her, and she jumped backwards to avoid, but she didn't plan out her landing.

She could feel herself landing on her rear on some bark. Next thing she knew, she was moving down the hill at crazy speeds on a hollow log.

'Kate!' She could hear the boys yell over her screaming.

She spun herself around so she could see where she was going. She reached her fore paws out to the sides in an attempt to hold on, but it didn't help.

Her heart was beating faster than ever as her 'ride' slid down the steep hill, barely avoiding a tree. The boys were running to save her, but were nowhere near fast enough to catch up.

Kate finally saw the end of her road: there was a cliff ahead. She knew it was impossible to do anything, and the log fell. It glided down, and Kate was thrown off the log, falling downwards, and it eventually collided with the ground in the hunting grounds.

She collided with the ground too, and landed on her back leg, and pain crawled around inside of it. She found herself unable to get up without pain going through her back leg, so she lay there, hoping someone would save her.

* * *

Humphrey was still racing Glita, and was aiming for the broken log far off in the distance. He turned his head to see Glita far behind him, but he also saw something that made him stop.

'Glita, stop and turn around!'

She wasn't one to disobey a leader, and did what he said, and saw something that made her scared. She saw a large shadow on the side of the valley behind her, and she connected to only one word.

'Stampede!'

The thought of the word sent Humphrey running the direction he was running before, faster.

Glita stood staring, frozen with fear.

The stampede came far too quickly, as it had already trampled the area where Glita was standing. The stampede was not far behind Humphrey, and he knew he couldn't outrun a whole herd of caribou.

Kate realised that this was it, that there was no way she could possibly survive this situation.

But then, she saw a grey wolf pup running towards her. She didn't know if he saw her or not, but he was clearly an alpha.

'Help!'

Humphrey could now see a young, honey-coloured omega in front of him, a female too. He knew his responsibility: save those in need.

After almost running out of breath, he reached her, and she let him place her on his back. The extra weight was almost nothing to the son of Connie and Klaws.

'Thanks. My name…'

'We don't have time for introductions. We need a safe place to hide until the stampede ends.'

Kate looked at the impending doom coming closer and closer, her heart beating even faster. She scanned the area for somewhere to hide. She saw the log she was on before on the ground, now broken up; the perfect cover.

'The log!'

Humphrey looked around too, and saw the log as well. The stampede was now only a few seconds away from crushing him.

He dashed towards to the broken log, carrying Kate with him. For a second, he wondered what had happened to Glita, but he didn't want to stop and check, not when this young omega needed help.

Just as the stampede went over them, he managed to safely make it to the shelter behind the log. He looked up to see a storm of dust and caribou hooves above him.

'What's going on?' He heard the young omega cry.

'It's a stampede, my omega. If you get caught up in this storm of hooves, you're unlikely to come out alive. If a hoof hits you on the head, you're done for.'

Kate shuddered at the thought of dying in this.

'Are we gonna survive?'

The grey alpha pup looked at her with a reassuring smile.

'Just as long as we stay behind this log, the caribou will just jump over us.'

Kate smiled too, and curled up in her tail. Dust licked at her face, and she sneezed. The sudden sound coming from her own body made her alert.

A caribou jumped late, and one of its back hooves landed on Humphrey's tail, and he let out a whimpering sound, cringing with his eyes closed.

'Are you okay?'

Humphrey turned his head to her.

'Yeah, I'm fine. An injury like this is nothing to the son of Klaws and Connie.'

Kate recognised those names. She knew Klaws and Connie as the alpha leaders of her pack. Connie was a legend, as none of her hurts failed. Klaws only wished he was that good; every alpha did.

'Wait, you're the son of the legendary Connie? The alpha female whose hunts never go wrong?'

Humphrey was surprised she asked that. He had never even known this omega existed in his pack.

'You know my parents?'

Kate smiled at his 'rhetorical' question.

'Of course I do! Klaws is okay, but Connie… she's amazing!'

He kept staring at the stampede above, and saw it wasn't going to end soon enough. He was an alpha. He was responsible, and now, he could finally prove it.

'If we're gonna get out of this stampede alive as soon as possible, you need to get onto my back, and not let go of my neck. Whatever happens, don't let go!'

A caribou hoof missed Kate's head by mere centimetres, and she whimpered in fear.

'I can't! There are too many caribou about. I'll get killed!'

Humphrey realised he had to resort to force. He ran over to her, and put her on his back himself. Kate whimpered as he did it, but felt happy when her sore leg no longer touched the ground.

'Now bite my neck, and don't let go!'

Kate followed. He yelped as her sharp teeth sunk into his skin, but she still followed, and didn't let go.

'Three words you must remember: DON'T LET GO!'

He performed a very risky act: he jumped from where he was, through the dust and between the caribou. She could feel her hearth beating faster than she thought it could.

He landed on a caribou, who took no notice to a pup on its back.

'What are you doing? You may be the son of Connie, but this is dumb!'

He breathed deeply.

'I know it is, but you at least need to survive!'

He jumped suddenly and swiftly, from caribou from caribou. He knew how fast he had to be.

'Humphrey!' He could hear hear his mother scream.

Kate looked at the direction of the sound, and she could feel her mood lift even more as she saw the hunting legend herself. She was even better in person.

She felt even better, knowing this alpha pup's name. Humphrey…

As Humphrey pounced on the caribou backs to reach his mother, Kate could feel her grip slipping. She closed her eyes, before her teeth could not hold her any longer.

'Humphrey!'

She wished she had a better time to say his name for the first time. She felt her heart panic as she landed on a rocky surface.

She opened her eyes to see no caribou above her, but to see Connie and Humphrey looking at her concerned.

She was quick to act, suddenly flipping herself onto her paws, trying successfully to hide the pain in her leg.

'A-am I safe?'

Connie nodded in a calming way that made Kate's heart relax. She focused herself mainly on Humphrey.

'So… you're name's Humphrey?'

His paws jerked together in surprise.

'Well… yeah. What's yours?'

Kate stepped back, her tail between her legs.

'Kate.'

He smiled. 'Nice name' it said.

The caribou stampede soon passed over, and when it did, Klaws ran up the den ramp, carrying a silvery, almost glittering wolf. Kate admired the white alpha in front of her.

Humphrey suddenly looked distraught. He ran over to the silvery wolf's body when Klaws dropped it. It lay lifeless.

'Glita? Glita?'

No response.

'Come on Glita, the stampede is gone. We can keep playing.'

He nudged her face playfully, but it only moved back to its original place.

'Humphrey…'

His ears lifted up, but he did not face his mother as she spoke.

'I really hate to say this, but Glita won't be playing with you anymore. Ever.'

At first, of course, he was confused. Every pup he knew loved to play. Soon, another grey pup a bit smaller than him ran up to Glita's body.

He knew this pup. He was Glita's younger brother.

'Sis?'

The new pup held his head to Glita's chest, but felt nothing. He withdrew himself from her body, and ran away. Clearly sad.

'What's going on with Shakey?' Humphrey whispered, something only him and Kate heard.

He looked back at Glita's body, and when he saw she wasn't breathing, he realised what had happened.

'Glita… no… my best friend.'

He held his head high, and howled. The way he howled made Kate feel sad. She joined in, knowing the pain her saviour was going through.

'My sorry, my son, but no one, other than you, will stay in your life forever.' Connie stated when they stopped.

Kate looked at Humphrey, and saw the hurt in his eyes, as his eye colour changed a little into a deeper, sadder blue.

'Humphrey…'

He looked to her suddenly.

'If it makes you feel any better, I want to your friend.'

Kate felt happy as his eyes become brighter and happier in colour, and his tail wagged.

'Deal.'

Kate's heart soared, until she realised a cold, hard fact: she was an omega, he had to be an alpha, two different ends of the social pack.

'Since I'm an alpha, I have responsibilities to attend to, but winter's in a couple of weeks, and I'm free. Wanna play then?'

'Yes! Yes!'

Connie slowly pushed her son towards her.

'Yes, that's fine, but he will have things to do before then, so don't interrupt us.'

Kate nodded, and ran off happily, the pain in her leg no longer there. She knew he was going to be better than the omega girls and even the omega boys. Humphrey was perfect.

Humphrey was happy too. He knew that the loss of his best friend would be tough for a long time, but he had made a friend who could be even better.

He couldn't wait before his play date with her.

**AND THERE WE GO! THE EVENT THAT BROUGHT OUR OPPOSITE DUO TOGETHER.**

**JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF A PREVIEW, IN THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A LONG, LONG TIME. IT WILL BE WORTH IT THOUGH.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THERE'S MORE TO COME.**

**IF I NEED ANY MORE IMPROVEMENTS, PLEASE TELL ME, BUT THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST REMAKE, AND I REALLY HOPE SO.**

**IF A TYPO IS SPOTTED, PLEASE REPORT, SO OTHER PEOPLE READING HAVE AN EASIER TIME DOING SO.**


	2. Winter Playtime

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE FIRST SCENE IN THE MOVIE, BUT I HOPE THAT YOU'LL BARELY RECOGNISE IT. MY PROCESS OF WRITING THIS CAN BE EXPLAINED LIKE THIS: **

**I TOOK THE SCRIPT OF THE ACTUAL MOVIE, STRIP IT OF ALL ITS DETAILS, AND LEAVE ONLY THE PLOT AND ITS EVENTS. THAT'S WHEN I DROP IT INTO THE RE-MIXER, SET IT ON THE HIGHEST SETTING, AND LET IT SIT THERE FOR A DAY. I TAKE IT OUT, THEN RELEASE ON THE FANFICTION:**

** IS THE COMPLICATED WAY OF SAYING THIS IS A VERY DIFFERENT STORY. IN THIS CHAPTER, WE EVEN SEE THE INTRODUCTION TO SOMEONE WHOSE FUR IS AS WHITE AS SNOW APPEARS TO BE. **

**EDIT: I HAD TO REPOST THIS DOCUMENT BECAUSE THE TRIPLE DOT IS MY ENEMY, AND ANYTHING IN BETWEEN THE ONES I TYPED ARE REMOVED. SO IF THERE ARE COMMAS WHERE IT LOOKS LIKE THERE SHOULDN'T BE, DON'T BLAME ME!**

**EDIT 2: LET'S SEE IF JUST TYPING THE FULL STOPS THREE TIMES WORKS...**

**ALSO, WHY AM I FORCED TO RE-SPACE MY PARAGRAPHS IN?**

Chapter Two: Playing in the Snow

Kate sat just inside her home, now much older at a human age of twelve, staring out at the white terrain ahead of her. It was very early in the morning, and the sun had barely risen. Normally, she would sleep late until noon, but today was too good for that. Winter had just started, and Humphrey would be coming soon.

'I've haven't seen you in weeks. Please come soon.' She said to nobody but herself.

She was full of knowledge of the world now, but the white stuff was still a mystery to her. It was cold, but soft. Whenever she put her paw out and touched it, it formed around her paw. It was like mud, but white and clean.

'What is this strange white stuff? It's cold but soft! Is it white mud? Why is it here?'

Her brother, who was curled up next to his father, nearly fully asleep, lifted his head slowly.

'That's snow. It falls during Winter. It's harmless, but can make you cold. Your comparison to mud is a great example, but they are different.'

'Snow? It's beautiful.'

Tom laughed to himself. He loved his sister's uniqueness.

'Very beautiful.' His voice turned to a whisper. 'You are unique, my little sister. You really are.'

She didn't hear him. She kept looking out for any grey alpha pups. She didn't even know what he would look like now.

'Where are you?'

She refused to play in this 'snow' without him. The 'snow' reflected sunlight into Kate's eyes, blinding her slightly. She heard the sounds of paws running on snow. Her mood lifted as she darted her view around the blinding snow. Then, she saw him: a grey wolf pup. He was no longer the tiny pup she knew before.

'Humphrey!' She called out.

Humphrey heard her voice, and saw the yellow fur among all the white snow and brown trees. He ran where he was looking: at her.

'Kate!'

Leaving her family in their home, she ran out of den, and all four of her paws hit the snow. They stood on it, but she stopped to get the feel of the snow beneath her paws. She loved it. Humphrey wouldn't stop running. He ran into her, and he pinned her down, onto her back. He smiled at the surprised look on her face.

'Gotcha!' He yelled.

Kate felt disoriented by his attack, but soon caught up.

'HA! Good one.'

He playfully bit Kate's ears, and tugged on it slightly. At first, it hurt, but Kate quickly found it enjoyable. She laughed out loud.

'Please, stop it! It's, a bit, annoying!' She said between laughs.

He let go, and jumped in the direction he was facing. She rolled herself onto her feet, as he was strangely turning snow into a ball.

'What are you doing?'

The ball of snow was now as round as the moon.

'You'll see.'

He picked the ball of snow up, and threw it in her direction. She reacted in an instant, and jumped to the left to avoid it with omega skill.

'Missed me!'

Humphrey repeated his attack, but Kate jumped the other way to avoid it.

'You're a tricky omega to hit.'

Kate growled in a playful way, which was her way of saying 'Come and get me, if you can!' Kate dashed off to the nearest tree with a low branch. Humphrey's attacks all missed, as Kate jumped to avoid them all.

'You can't get me!'

She reached her target: the tree she wanted. She got her forepaws on it, and heaved her body upwards, climbing the tree.

'Kate, are you...'

She stopped just to look at him for a second.

'Yeah. I'm climbing a tree.'

She quickly reached the lowest branch, no more than a metre off the ground. She hopped onto it, and looked at Humphrey from below.

'Can't get me up here!'

Humphrey smiled to show all his teeth. He scooped up another snowball, and launched. Kate felt the cold object collide with her side. She loved to watch it explode into many smaller pieces flying in different directions, but it knocked her off the branch. She did a small spin in the air, and landed on her belly with her legs spread out. With quick omega wits, she stood up quickly before he could make his next attack.

'I've got you now, you omega.'

Kate turned herself around so her rear faced him. He tilted his head in confusion at her weird act.

'No Humphrey. I am the one who has you!'

She used her back paws to launch a fury of snow at Humphrey. He stood up on his hind legs to block the snow, but when the snowball-storm hit him, he fell onto his back.

'Okay Kate. Please stop! It's cold!'

She didn't stop until only his legs were sticking out from the snow pile.

'My brother taught me this with mud, so I thought it would apply here, and it did!'

Humphrey rolled forwards to get out of the snow. Kate was busy laughing; a chance to strike back! He prepared another snowball, and fired it at Kate. She couldn't react in time, and the snow hit her right in face. She yelped in pain.

'And it hit!' He yelled.

Kate was upset; the snow hit her in the eye, and it was irritating. Humphrey first noticed her discomfort when her paw reach for her eye, while the other eye was fine.

'Kate?'

She whimpered. To Humphrey, this said 'I'm in pain. Please help me'. He ran over to her, and placed his paw on her shoulder.

'It was an accident, I swear.'

He felt a new mood: guilt. She slowly rubbed the snow from her eyes while Humphrey sensed two wolves behind him. He turned around to see two grey males, with the obvious rank of omegas. One had strange markings on his face, while the other was shorter in height.

'Hello, and who might you two be?'

The one with strange facial markings stepped forward.

'I'm Hutch, and this is my buddy, Candu. I see you've hurt our friend.'

Humphrey looked at Kate, then back at the other omegas.

'It was an accident. She's fine, trust me.'

At that moment, Kate shook her body through, letting all the snow from her fur escape.

'She might be fine, but she still has the memory, and I hate it when wolves upset my friends.' Candu growled.

To back him up, Kate was at Humphrey's side in a matter of seconds.

'I'm just fine guys; there's no need to worry - but I think I deserve something for that pain: I want Humphrey to try out a new sport with me.'

As the boys looked at him, Humphrey hesitated to answer, but seeing as Kate did suffer because of him, he accepted.

* * *

He didn't know that her sport was almost like a death trap just waiting to claim lives. He, along with the omegas, was standing on top of a steep slope whose end he couldn't see, with a hollow log facing it. Kate was sitting merrily at the front of the log, her forepaws on the sides, staring down at the deadly slope. The only safe thing about the slope was that is was covered in soft snow.

'So Kate, what is it?' He asked.

'I call it 'Log-Sliding'. It's simple. We just slide down this snowy hill on a log.'

Hutch and Candu jumped on the log behind, in that order.

'Come on!' They yelled at the same time.

Seeing the excitement in Kate's face was too much for him to resist, so he jumped on at the back. Kate and the boys dragged their back paws on the ground, pushing the log forward slightly. He closed his eyes as the log suddenly picked up speed at a seemingly speed-of-light rate. He opened his eyes to see the whole world moving backwards, except for the log. Everything around him was almost a blur at this speed.

'Do you know how to steer this?' He barely heard his own voice over the wind going past his face, if at all.

This ride reminded Kate of that day a month ago. That was the day she would've died if Humphrey wasn't there. The log jerked upwards as it went over a rock in the ground. She could feel herself bouncing on the log, before landing roughly.

'Isn't this great, boys? This has to be the best plan ever!'

The log had no steering, and did whatever gravity told it to do. It turned when the terrain did. The side of the log unexpectedly hit a large rock, and it spun out of control for a few spins, before returning to its normal path. The omega boys howled merrily at the rollarcoaster ride their female friend made up.

'Kate, alphas like me don't approve of dangerous sports like these.' His voice was again washed away by the wind.

He could feel his stomach churning at all the chaotic twists and turns this ride had to offer. The log missed a tree by mere millimetres, and moved down a sudden but small slope in the terrain. He looked behind him, to see the path the log left in the snow. The craziness of it just made him feel even more sick. He wasn't the only one who felt sick; the omegas could almost feel their previous meal about to come out the way it got in.

'Okay boys, this ride was a bad idea! I'll have to rethink the controls, with the help of Tom!'

Humphrey was about to ask who Tom was, but the log bumped a small rock again, knocking the idea out of his head. The log wouldn't stop sliding down the snowy slope, not slowing down once, or it at least seemed like that.

'Tree!' Kate screamed.

The boys behind her tilted to the side to get a better view, and sure enough, there was a large tree that the log was heading towards. Kate could feel her heart pumping all over her body. The spattered remains of three omegas and one alpha who was dragged into this in her mind stopped her thoughts from moving.

'Help!'

Hutch entered a state of relaxation, so deep that most wolves could not enter it. He closed his eyes, and murmured something strange.

'Oh no, he's doing it again.' Candu sighed.

Before Kate could feel all her speed crush her against wood, the log turned suddenly, so suddenly that she almost fell off.

'What the heck just happened?!'

Hutch smiled victoriously.

'I have my secrets, Kate, but my supernatural connection with the spirits is not one of them.'

Kate had a hard time processing both the direction the log was heading and his statement, finding it better to concentrate on the log for her and the boys' life.

'Any idea for breaks? The inventor is having inventor's block here.'

This statement made Humphrey realise the life-death situation he got himself into. Some alpha, letting himself goof-off with omegas.

'You didn't even make breaks?'

The log narrowly dodged a sharp rock that would have surely caused a horrible injury.

'Any ideas?' She got no response, something she was expecting.

The words 'we are doomed' came to her mind in an instant.

'Kate!' The only alpha there screamed.

'I know this was dumb! Just let me think…'

Humphrey didn't think she would give him enough time to speak. The snow reflected sunlight into his face, but he saw he was about to suffer.

'Kate!'

'Yes! I get it! I'm trying to stop it, but it won't do it.'

The object in front was hard to sun with the sun reflection, but he could see it.

'Rock, in front! Look out!'

Kate could suddenly see the rock, as if it popped into existence. She panicked; they all did.

'Brace everyone. We're about to go flying!' Kate ordered.

Everyone tucked their heads in carefully, ready for pain. The log was only inches from the rock, then… The log hit the rock head on, rearing up. The speed was so immerse that all they could feel next was air all around them as they were catapulted from the log. As they travelled through the air, Hutch and Candy went with their own path, but Kate and Humphrey's somehow mixed. Kate felt herself spinning through the air, the world around her looking like a blur, but then, she saw a grey wolf face-to-face with her, and it wasn't any of the omega boys.

'Humphrey?'

'Kate.'

Gravity pushed them together, and they embraced, then drew back and held paws.

Kate couldn't recognise the feeling. She felt light, like walking on clouds. She stared into his lapis eyes, and felt herself attached.

Humphrey was going through the same thing too. Her amber eyes were brighter than the stars at night.

For a while, they forget that they were spinning in the air at a fast pace. They wouldn't let go of each other's paws. But somehow, they were forced to. Kate landed upright in the snow, spread out. In front of her, she could see four grey legs sticking out from the snow, that made her laugh. Humphrey rolled forward to get free, and stood up with Kate. Both had no words to say.

'Get off us, you crazy omega boys!' That was a voice belonging to two females.

They both looked in the sound's direction, to find that Hutch and Candu landed on Luna and Violet, with Sam watching, amused. Luna and Violet forced the boys to get off them successfully. The two could only look at Kate.

'Why would you go around playing games like that?' Luna started.

'You do realise that doing things that can get you killed?' Violet added.

'I don't know… I think that looked like great fun.' Sam ended, not remaining true to the topic.

Her comment got her angry looks from her other two group members.

'What? You know I've grown different from you. I like tough games now.'

This shocked Kate. She remembered the omega trio hating tough games, no matter what, all three of them.

'Well Sam, as the leader of this group, unless you actually hate games like that, I'll have no choice but to ban you for the group. No tomboys allowed!'

They were all shocked to see Sam walk over from her group, and next to Kate. Luna and Violet's mouths were wide open, pouring over with shock.

'Sam!'

Kate looked over at her in shock.

'But why? I thought you preferred your group to mine.'

'Well, my family is different from theirs. I grew up playing the rough games. I have two brothers and no sister, while those two are the only child.'

Humphrey stepped into the middle of all the omegas.

'Okay, okay. I just risked my life playing an omega game, so I deserve a spotlight now. If you want, I'll show you some of my alpha skills.'

The omegas, having nothing better to do, accepted his offer.

* * *

That choice was a great one, as Humphrey had a wide range of gorgeous moves the omegas could only dream of. He brought them to a snow-covered log, one that seemed like it was blocking their path. The whole group was stopped suddenly. Everyone stared at the log, but the omegas looked at it like a road-blocker.

'As the alpha, I want Kate to try to jump over this log.'

Kate, obeying the son of Klaws and Connie, stepped forward, and leaped as high as she could. She could almost feel the earth below her, but her back legs got caught on log, stopping her from moving anywhere.

'Okay, Humphrey, can I ask you, what exactly was your plan here? I don't get it.'

Humphrey took a single step back, ran that step forward, and leaped like Kate did, but with more power. A clear jump over the log, with a perfect landing. Amazed, Kate swung her back legs over, landed head first in the snow, and rolled herself onto her legs.

'Whoa! That's the skills of a true alpha.'

'The skills of the son of Connie, actually.' He added, smirking.

He was proud of his achievement of making the other omegas gasp in shock.

'You're the son of Connie?' The boy omegas exclaimed.

'Connie's a hunting legend!' Luna begun.

'Her hunts never fail!' Violet added.

Sam didn't know if she was still allowed to talk after her ex-friends, so she didn't say anything.

'That's right, omegas, and I've got more tricks.'

He scanned the snowy trees for a branch just high enough, and when he found one, he ran towards the tree the branch grew from as the omegas watched. Before hitting the tree, he jumped. He reached the branch, and grabbed it in his mouth. He swung on it just once, and at the peak, he let go. The omegas gasped as he curled into a ball, and performed backflips upwards, until he landed on a branch above. Kate ran over to the base of the tree, and felt like her neck was creaking as she tried to look up at his position.

'Did your mother teach you that?' She asked.

Humphrey looked down with a smiling face.

'Of course she did. This type of trick is generations old, and I'm about to show you a new variant.'

He jumped. Before falling even one feet, he curled up again, but this time, he performed front flips down. Kate jumped back as he landed, his paws leaving small dents in the snow.

'That trick is used to easily get down falls easily. Works every time.'

Kate was about to comment, but everyone heard a laugh, one that came from a young female.

'What was that?'

'Oh no.' Was the only reply, coming from Humphrey.

With no warning, it seemed like furry snow with lavender eyes jumped out, and easily pinned Humphrey down. The strange snow laughed like the laughter before.

'HA! Who's the caribou now, brother?' It cried.

Kate stepped back. He had a sibling?

'Okay Lily, I see your point. We're both alphas. Can you let me up now?'

The white wolf, Lily, jumped to the side so Humphrey could get up.

'So, Humphrey, who's Lily?'

'Lily's my sister. She's an alpha too.'

'Sister? Well, I have a brother: Tom.'

A few seconds of still silent appeared, until Humphrey broke it.

'So sis, any reason why you're here?'

'Oh yeah, that reminds me, mum says it's time to go to alpha school.'

Kate gasped. She had no idea what alpha school was, but she knew it was bad.

'Awww, already? Winter just begun.'

'I know that bro, but that's when we have to leave. Salty, Shakey and Mooch are already waiting by mum. We have to get going.'

He quickly look back at Kate before looking back at Lily.

'Ohhh, fine, if I have to.'

The two alphas started to head in an unknown direction to an unknown location. Kate could only stand, staring at the young grey alpha, walking away with his white alpha sister.

'Bye Kate, see you after winter!' He cried back.

The omegas stood still for at least five minutes, and by that time, the alphas were gone.

'Humphrey, I didn't even get to say goodbye, but we'll meet each other again at Spring, hopefully.'

**THERE'S THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. WITH HUMPHREY AND LILY AT ALPHA SCHOOL, KATE AND HER OMEGA BUDDIES GET TO PLAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER, A 'POV OF VIEW OF CHARACTERS' SYSTEM WILL BE TESTED, TO SEE IF IT WORKS OR NOT.**


End file.
